


brownies

by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)



Series: Mystictober 2020 [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Brownies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Zen | Ryu Hyun, MysticTober 2020, Post good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie
Summary: Jumin helps his fianceé try out a recipe for brownies.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Series: Mystictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972093
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	brownies

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt was 'Jumin x MC' / 'cooking/baking!' I did both! 
> 
> this takes place about a month after Jumin's good ending. enjoy!

She left the chatroom, smiling excitedly about the night ahead. Everyone was coming around to Jumin’s penthouse to finally celebrate their engagement after everything that had happened at the RFA party about a month ago. It was something she’d been looking forward to; she would get to spend some quality time with the people she cherished the most.

“Jumin?” she called out, stretching as she stood from the couch. She’d been tidying up a little when the chatroom flooded with excited messages. She’d decided to take a break, but in the process, she’d lost track of her fiancé.

When there was no answer to his name, she pocketed her phone and started towards the kitchen, not finding him there. She doubled back to his bedroom, finding him sprawled out on the bed, still in his suit, next to Elizabeth the 3rd and breathing slowly. She chuckled quietly, knowing that he’d had a long day at work but finding it so cute that he’d fallen asleep. 

The light of the setting sun cast a warm glow over her fiancé, making her sorry to have to disturb him. 

“Jumin,” she spoke softly, watching as Elizabeth stood and moved to the edge of the bed, meowing to be pet. She obliged, petting the cat’s head and resting a hand on Jumin’s leg as it dangled off the edge of the bed. 

He stirred, letting out a groggy hum and propping himself up on one elbow. 

“I’m sorry, I must have dozed off,” he said raspily, reaching over to pet Elizabeth as well. “What time is it?” he asked, rubbing one of his eyes and looking at her expectantly. 

“We have about an hour until they arrive,” she told him, watching as he sat up completely and gave her a warm smile. 

“It’s a shame that we couldn’t celebrate sooner,” he said, watching as she tilted her head thoughtfully.

“Well, all the drama gave us time to go a first date,” she teased, watching his eyes widen a little. 

“And a second and third, don’t forget,” he added, smiling when her grin widened. She remembered those days with fondness, knowing that she could never forget them. 

After a few moments of comfortable silence between them, Elizabeth jumped down from the bed. It reminded her that she still had plans before their guests arrived.

“Jumin, do you want to sleep more?” she asked, turning to watch him shake his head. 

“I’d rather not. I’ll be much more tired if I do,” he replied, picking her hand up from off the bed and kissing the back of it. She smiled, watching him lovingly. “Is there anything else that needs to be done before they arrive?” Somehow, she’d known he would ask that question, smiling to herself.

“Yes, if you’re up for it,” she said, watching as his eyebrows furrowed together. He waited for her to explain, kissing her hand once again. 

“I was thinking about trying out a recipe for brownies as a little treat for everyone,” she explained, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the recipe she’d printed earlier that day. He tilted his head, glancing at the paper. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have the chef prepare something?” he asked, a caring look in his eyes. She’d been doing a lot of tiring RFA party and wedding planning recently, but making some brownies with her fiancé was nothing she couldn’t handle. 

“It’ll be fun! Especially if you help me,” she smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to the back of his hand in return. He couldn’t help but smile, letting out a small sigh. 

“If you say so,” he retorted playfully, kissing her cheek before she could pull away. It made her giggle as she got up, pulling him along with her. 

As they walked to the kitchen, she handed him the recipe. 

“If you read off the ingredients, I can grab them from the pantry,” she told him, watching him look them over. 

They stepped into the kitchen, and she pranced happily over towards the pantry, already picking up the flour. 

“Cocoa powder, granulated sugar-- ah, powdered sugar as well,” he read off. She took the ingredients off the shelf, excited for how wonderful the brownies would taste with the high-quality ingredients Jumin kept his penthouse stocked with. 

“Chocolate chips, sea salt, olive oil…” he continued, trailing off. She glanced over at him, seeing his face contorted into a confused expression. 

“Some people prefer olive oil compared to butter,” she offered, but he shook his head, looking up at her. 

“Not that. Isn’t there a boxed version of this dessert that is much simpler to make?” he asked, and she nodded, remembering off the top of her head that she also needed vanilla extract.

“Yes, but I wanted to try this recipe,” she replied, finding the vanilla and grabbing it. “Homemade treats always taste better. And with your help, it should be a piece of cake!” she said happily, moving the ingredients to the counter. Jumin laughed slightly, looking at her.

“That expression has never been less suited to a situation,” he observed, a playful look in his eyes. She snickered, taking the recipe from his hands and shooting an equally playful glare at him.

“Okay, smart guy. Can you preheat the oven for me?” she asked, taking a good look at the goofy smile on his lips before he turned towards the oven. 

“Of course,” he spoke warmly, asking for the temperature as she grabbed some measuring cups. 

She began measuring out the dry ingredients, offering to let him do some of it as well. He watched as some powdered sugar flew into the air, putting the bag down and dusting off his hands.

“I’m going to grab the aprons,” he told her, placing a hand on the small of her back as he moved behind her. She smiled when he returned with their matching aprons, already wearing his. They were custom made with Elizabeth the 3rd’s face printed on them. It was always such a joy for her to see him wearing it when he made pancakes for them in the mornings. He looked utterly adorable.

“I always underestimate the enjoyment I get from this apron,” he said, his voice light and giddy. She giggled, pausing her movements as he stood behind her to put her apron on her. “We need more things like this.” She nodded, thinking for a moment.

“I could order a mug with Elizabeth on it,” she said, meeting his enthusiastic gaze when he stepped to her side. 

“I would use it every day,” he replied with a smile, making her laugh again. 

“You’re adorable,” she spoke softly, watching as he raised his eyebrows at her. 

“So you keep telling me,” he teased, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. It made her flush slightly, pressing her lips together when he pulled away. 

“What’s next?” he asked, moving back to the bowl he’d been putting ingredients in. She couldn’t help the wide smile pressing into her cheeks, a moment going by before she registered what he said. 

“Oh, um…” she said, checking the recipe once more. “Will you get two eggs from the fridge?” she asked, watching as he wordlessly moved to the refrigerator and retrieved two eggs. He came back over to her, holding both eggs in one hand out towards her. 

“Oh, actually, I’ll let you combine the wet ingredients,” she said, moving a second mixing bowl over to him. She went back to measuring out the cocoa powder, but she noticed after a moment that he hadn’t moved.

“What is it?” she asked, turning to glance at him. 

“Nothing,” he said, making her eyes narrow as he moved the bowl closer to himself. He carefully put the eggs down on the counter, opting to measure out the other wet ingredients first. 

She continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye, and when he returned to the eggs, his hands hovered over them hesitantly. 

“Jumin,” she called lightly, seeing him tense a little. “Have you never cracked an egg before?” she asked, trying not to smile as she stopped her mixing to look at him. 

“I’ve observed chefs do it many times, so it shouldn’t be difficult to replicate their results,” he told her, making her press her lips together at his determined look. 

He picked up one of the eggs, holding it delicately before moving to crack it against the counter, only to use too much force. The egg was crushed under his hand, and she watched as he furrowed his eyebrows at it. 

“Oh,” was all he said, and she couldn’t help but giggle as she grabbed a paper towel to help clean it up. 

“I think if you’re more gentle, you’ll be fine,” she spoke after it had been cleared away. He glanced at her dubiously, holding the egg even more delicately before trying again. He lifted it to inspect what he’d done, revealing only a small crack in the shell. 

“Now what?” he asked, staring at her intently. She smiled at him.

“Do it once more, still being gentle,” she told him. He did, seeing a bit of egg white beginning to seep from the crack and flipping the egg over so it wouldn’t drip.

“Good job! Now hold it over the bowl,” she started, watching him hold it above the bowl and open the egg, both of them watching the contents drop into it.

“There’s a piece of the shell in the bowl,” he commented, looking to her for guidance again. “Isn’t that undesirable?” She giggled, using a spoon to retrieve the small bit of eggshell.

“That happens to me all the time,” she shrugged, taking the empty eggshell from him and throwing it away. 

“I’ll do better with the next one,” he spoke firmly, making her smile once again. 

“I’m sure you’ll be an expert egg-cracker in no time,” she replied encouragingly, wiping her hands off and continuing to mix the dry ingredients. 

“Thank you for teaching me.” She glanced back as he cracked another egg, watching as he smiled when there was no shell left in the bowl. She congratulated him and then had him whisk it all together. 

After that, they combined all the ingredients and poured the batter into the pan. She got as much as she could out of the bowl, spreading the batter evenly as Jumin began gathering the measuring cups to be put in the dishwasher. She thought he wasn’t watching when she lifted the spatula to her mouth to taste the batter, but she was mistaken.

“Sweetheart,” he spoke suddenly, stepping over to her with wide eyes. She looked up at him in surprise.

“The batter has raw egg and flour in it,” he said quickly, searching her eyes incredulously. She couldn’t help but laugh, placing a hand on his arm. 

“Jumin, it’s okay,” she chuckled, but he shook his head at her. 

“What if you get sick?” he wondered, taking the spatula from her hand gently and placing it in the empty bowl. She smiled up at him, hoping to alleviate some of the worry in his eyes. 

“I’ve done that since I was a kid,” she told him, shrugging a little and watching him run a hand through his hair. 

“So you’re saying that it’s a miracle that you’re still alive,” he spoke, a teasing lilt hidden under his concern. She scoffed in mock disbelief, turning to pick up the spatula once more. 

“You should try it!” she offered, but he shook his head, a smile finally showing on his lips. 

“No, I won’t,” he spoke, holding her wrist to keep her from pushing it further towards him. 

“Really, it’s good!” she laughed, taking a swipe of batter onto her finger and holding it out to him. He stopped struggling, raising his eyebrows at her skeptically. 

“If I’m dead when Zen gets here, you know he’ll laugh,” he spoke quietly, making her snicker as he popped her finger into her mouth. He pulled away, tilting his head and glancing away from her. 

“I suppose I can understand why you risk your life,” he smirked, making her roll her eyes. 

“I told you!” she exclaimed, moving the dishes over to the sink before he pinched her side playfully. 

After putting the pan in the oven and setting a timer, they washed their hands and removed their aprons. When Jumin came back from putting them away, he had an inquisitive look on his face. 

“What other things do you enjoy baking?” he wondered, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. She blinked as she thought, humming. 

“Cookies, muffins, cupcakes, a few types of bread,” she answered, shrugging. “Why?”

Jumin smiled, reaching over to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“If you tell me which ingredients you need, you can come over whenever you’d like to bake,” he spoke gently, making her heart swell at his thoughtfulness. “And I could help you.” 

It took her a moment to be able to reply, his grey eyes staring so warmly into hers. She couldn’t help the excitement that built in her stomach at the thought of more simple days with Jumin. 

“Thank you,” she finally said, watching his smile widen before she stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. She was pleasantly surprised to find him blushing slightly when she pulled back, her heart fluttering all over again. 

“Jumin, can I tell you something?” she spoke without thinking, seeing his flustered expression become curious. 

“Yes, of course,” he said, taking a small step closer to her. She took the opportunity to reach up again, leaning close to his ear. 

“I love you,” she whispered, pulling back to watch his warm, loving smile return.

“You’ve told me that before, my love,” he spoke quietly, his hand finding her waist to keep her close. She took his free hand, clutching it tightly. 

“I know. I just wanted to remind you,” she shrugged, hearing a small, happy sigh leave him. He pulled her closer, gazing into her eyes intently. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she watched him lean into her, bringing his lips close to her ear like she’d done to him.

“I love you too,” he whispered, his warm breath tickling her neck. He held her waist gingerly as he pulled back to look at her once more. He then leaned down to kiss her, making her fingertips tingle at the gentleness with which he touched her. 

Only a short moment had passed when the doorbell rang, their lips parting reluctantly. They gazed at each other, both taking a few breaths to clear the haze from their minds. 

“I’ll get it,” she offered, stepping away from his warm embrace towards the door. 

Before she could get very far, his hand found hers, and he pulled her back into his chest to kiss her once more. The gesture made her knees weak, the smell of warm brownies wrapping around them and making her whole body feel light. But he noticed that she always felt that way when she was with him. 

Jumin pulled away first, the doorbell ringing once again. The soft tints of pink spreading across her cheeks made him smile; he looked proud of himself for flustering her. 

Her steps were reluctant as she moved towards the door to let their guests in. She glanced back at Jumin, any scolding words dying on her lips at the blissful expression on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> eee this was one was a lot of fun to write. i hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> thank you so much for taking the time to read! ♡
> 
> [my mysme tumblr♡](https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/) | [my Ko-fi♡](https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat)


End file.
